Besoin de l'autre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Sam et Dean auront toujours besoin l'un de l'autre, c'est évident. Cette fois, ils se le prouvent d'une manière tendre, comme à chaque fois.


**Bonjour! Aujourd'hui un petit OS Wincest écrit pour Ange Noir des Ténèbres. J'espère que tu l'aimeras^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture! (et n'oubliez pas que le rated M n'est pas là pour rien...)**

* * *

-Aie ! s'éleva la voix plaintive de Dean Winchester, coureur de jupons et récemment coureur des pantalons de son frère.

-T'es qu'une chochotte, Dean, se moqua gentiment la voix de Sam Winchester, le buveur de sang craint des démons.

Un bon duo qui rentrait de mission et qui, après être rentrés avec des blessures, se soignait. Cette fois c'était Dean qui avait tout pris. Quand Sam eut fini de bander la blessure à l'épaule de son insupportable frère, il déposa un doux baiser sur ledit bandage, un bisou magique.

-Et mes lèvres ?! se morfondit Dean, jaloux.

-Ca vient, idiot ! soupira son amant.

Car depuis peu, ils étaient amants, oui, eux, des frères étaient amants. Ca s'était simplement passé alors qu'ils avaient besoin de réconfort mutuel, et depuis ce temps là, ils avaient tout le temps besoin l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient besoin d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Sam captura les lèvres gercées de son frère entre les siennes, le réprimandant intérieurement de toujours se lécher les lèvres. Voilà ce qui arrivait après, on avait les lèvres gercées ! Son grand frère parut se moquer de ses avertissements, et se laissa faire, comprenant le message. Ce soir là, ça serait Sammy qui prendrait soin de lui.

Sam l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, se frottant doucement à lui. Difficile de croire que ce cher Samuel avait une vie sexuelle, surtout au vu de son tableau de chasse, mais il devait être plus doué avec les hommes...et le blond le confirmait tant qu'il le pouvait, arquant le bassin pour sentir davantage son frère contre lui. Son entrejambe se réveillait déjà à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui faire subir le buveur de sang.

-Sois patient, Dean ! susurra Sam, un sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres.

-Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me frustrer ou je te renvoie la gentillesse ! menaça pourtant Dean sans détour.

-Quoi, tu en serais capable ? demanda l'autre alors que ses lèvres se mirent à doucement déposer de tendres baisers sur le cou offert.

-Oh tais-toi, Sammy ! grommela Dean, gigotant pour en avoir plus.

Il était après tout facilement excité, surtout par son frère qui, sous des gestes en apparence innocents, faisaient tout pour le faire craquer. L'ainé était tombé sous le charme et dans le piège de son cadet, quelle étrange ironie tendre !

Le brun le fit revenir à la réalité en posant ses mains partout sur lui dès qu'il fut déshabillé. Les doigts s'en allèrent chatouiller gentiment son torse musclé, faisant le dessin du tatouage qu'arborait Dean sur sa poitrine, descendant parfois vers son nombril sans toutefois aller là où il le fallait.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? se plaignit Dean avec un léger sourire, signe qu'il n'était pas en colère.

-Je ne te frustre pas, Dean, mais laisse-moi te détendre, tu es vraiment tendu là..., soupira son frère, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

L'une d'elles resta accrochée à cette chevelure douce tandis que l'autre continua son voyage sur le corps du chasseur qui se mordait les lèvres, en demandant plus. Pourquoi cette foutue main fraternelle ne voulait pas aller soulager son membre réveillé ?! Pourquoi Sam lui faisait toujours ça ?! Un grognement de frustration lui vint quand la main se retira même de la peau de son ventre.

-Sam, abrège mes souffrances...

Une bouche douce vint lui répondre. Une bouche qui s'était emparée de son membre, faisant frémir Dean un bon coup. Un nouveau gémissement lui parvint. Lui qui s'attendait à juste une main baladeuse. Il retira vite ses pensées, son petit Sammy ne le frustrait pas. Il voulait juste jouer un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Secouant la tête, le chasseur reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur ce doux moment. Il enfouit doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam dont la tête bougeait de haut en bas. D'autres gémissements parvinrent à l'oreille de celui qui procurait tant de plaisir à Dean.

Sam eut un sourire mental, il aimait que son grand frère adoré se sente bien. Cette fois c'était à lui de veiller sur ce blondinet, à lui de le rendre heureux. Il accentua ses attouchements, essayant de garder ce membre au plus loin dans sa bouche, mais Dean sembla ne pas vouloir, étrangement. Des doigts le firent décamper de sa glace personnelle.

-Eh ! se plaignit alors Sam, mécontent.

-Non p'tit frère, je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal, sourit juste Dean, l'attirant à nouveau contre lui pour lui ravir un baiser.

Sam roula des yeux et vint embrasser cet être contradictoire, le serrant contre lui tout en lui donnant un baiser langoureux. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse, car quand le baiser fut fini, Dean renversa les positions. Il avait bien l'intention de donner aussi du plaisir à son petit frère qu'il aimait trop. Ce fut au tour de Sam de gémir bientôt. Il arqua le bassin, heureux par cette sensation alors que Dean essayait de ne pas le frustrer très longtemps.

-Dean..., roucoula le cadet, regardant plus bas.

Il observa un petit moment son frère s'amuser à lécher délicatement son membre. Dean devait être plus doué avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes aussi...les Winchester avaient presque tous ce point en commun, s'ils y pensaient bien. Sauf peut-être John...quoique ! Sam se réprimanda. Ne pas penser à leur père pendant leurs ébats, c'était la règle primaire pour éviter de perdre son excitation ou pour avoir un fou rire en pleine séance de sport sexuel !

Pour se redonner contenance, il ramena Dean sur lui, le remerciant silencieusement pour ce doux plaisir. Ses lèvres cueillirent celles de l'ainé quelques autres instants supplémentaires avant que Dean ne se retire, comprenant. Il s'allongea, ventre contre le lit, et fit en sorte de se détendre, tendant le fessier pour montrer son impatience.

-T'as aussi une chose en commun avec Crowley, t'es impatient tout le temps ! sourit tendrement Sam, préparant son frère à le recevoir.

-Tais-toi, banane !

-Je ne suis pas Homer Simpson..., grommela Sammy.

-Sam, si tu ne me prends pas dans les prochaines secondes, je te jure que je te ferais avaler tellement de bananes que tu ressembleras vraiment aux Simpson ! menaça lourdement Dean.

-Demandé aussi gentiment et patiemment..., se moqua encore le plus jeune avant d'obéir.

Il mit un préservatif avec précaution puis s'engouffra enfin dans ce paradis auquel il avait enfin accès. Dean se crispa un peu et posa sa tête sur le coussin le plus proche. Sam poussa un peu puis colla son ventre au dos de son amant, embrassant sa nuque pour le détendre.

-Ca va, Dean ? demanda-t-il tout de même, attentif aux frissons et gestes du blond.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une batte de baseball dans le cul mais à part ça..., ironisa Dean.

-Je ne suis pas si gros quand même !

-Sam !

Les deux frères se sourirent mutuellement. Les plaisanteries pendant le sexe, c'était toujours récurrent et ça les amusait en réalité.

Sam reprit doucement les mouvements, embrassant souvent son frère pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Cette entrevue se termina longtemps après, car chacun désirait faire prendre du plaisir à l'autre, et cette union se finit sur une autre plaisanterie...et un cri.

-CASTIEL ! hurlèrent les garçons, se cachant vite alors que Castiel se tenait près d'eux, venant à peine d'arriver.

L'ange sourcilla, pourquoi ses deux protégés se cachaient-ils de lui ?

-Je vais attendre dehors, finit-il par proposer avant de déguerpir dans un bruissement d'ailes, l'air pas du tout gêné d'avoir surpris les frères s'unir.

Les chasseurs se regardèrent. Mais quel idiot cet ange là !

-Où on en était ? demanda Dean avec un petit sourire, reprenant contenance quand il fut rassuré quant à la disparition de l'angelot.

-Cas' attendrait longtemps si on remettait ça, Dean..., gronda gentiment le brun.

-Et alors ? J'avais pas fini de te faire jouir, banane !

-Si joliment exprimé...grouille toi de me prendre, du gland !


End file.
